


Ailing

by Tsula



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, really rushed, sick, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: Like trying to drive through a thick fog, you couldn’t see the mental road that led to where you needed to be. All you could see was a haze.





	1. Sick Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Really really rushed and last minute but I got it in just in time!

Illness cares not for time constraints nor obligation. It could give two shits about deadlines and promises. The more miserable it makes a person, the better in it’s book. 

And you certainly were miserable. 

Alternating between freezing and on fire; hardly able to breath between sneezing your brains out and hacking up a lung. Miserable felt like it fell a little short, but your mind was a little too muddled to think up anything better. 

You hunched over your paperwork, rolling up your sleeves to the cold night air as your insides started to boil, hoping that you might get just a little bit of work done. That’s all you wanted: just a _little_. It wasn’t a lot to ask, but for all your staring and brain straining nothing was actually getting done. 

Like trying to drive through a thick fog, you couldn’t see the mental road that led to where you needed to be. All you could see was a haze. 

“You should be in bed.” Though you couldn’t see it, you could hear the frown in his tone. 

“I should be turning these over in about three hours.” You countered softly, too tired and worn down to put up much of a fight. His tone wasn’t accusing enough to warrant an argument anyway. Just soft and concerned in a way that unintentionally added a little guilt to the mess of miserable feelings you were stewing in. 

“You’re sick, Sakazuki will understand the delay.” His statement left you with a wry smile as you let him lift you into his arms. 

“You sure about that?” You nuzzled closer to him as once again your temperature shifted in the opposite directions. Chilled rather than flushed and it made his warm body feel like Heaven. 

“I’m sure that he can bring any issues to me.” Now there was something you wouldn’t have minded seeing. 

Issho was very passive unless pushed and admiral Akainu was very volatile even on the best of days. You’d often wondered what a fight between them would be like. Despite Issho’s calm and sweet nature, he was a very dangerous and prideful man. You imagined it to be a clash of titans. An intimidating, yet intriguing thought. Though you doubted even Akainu’s temper would ignite that terribly over late paperwork. 

Still, you knew that Issho would shield you regardless. Just as you also knew he’d be hovering more persistently now that he caught you overdoing it while sick. He’d already gotten on you for missed sleep over work. He wasn’t about to trust you to take care of yourself now. 

The thought of several days in bed under Issho’s care was nice though. You couldn’t bring yourself to mind.


	2. Thwarted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas, your darling admiral apparently knew you just a little too well.
> 
> At least… you assumed that was why Sengoku was sitting in the living room like he’d been waiting for you to pull this kind of stunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random tired ramblings mostly... but I kinda wanted to do more with the whole "Isshy taking care of sick reader" angle. Plus I'll use any excuse to include Sengoku in a fic. xD

Despite his apparent desire to hover around the clock, Issho had responsibilities… which you thought would allow you to sneak out of bed and tend to your own.

There hadn’t been a word against your sudden sick leave; either because Akainu wasn’t as heartless as he’d have people believe or because he was smart enough not to fight Issho on the matter. Yet you felt bad about all the mounting paperwork that had no doubt been dumped on some poor, unsuspecting soul. Plus you were bored. 

So much so that the menial task actually felt endearing. You longed for the mind-numbing crapfest that was military grade paperwork. Simply because you had absolutely nothing else to do. Aside from sleeping, which you’d quite frankly had your fill of for awhile. 

Alas, your darling admiral apparently knew you just a little too well.

At least… you assumed that was why Sengoku was sitting in the living room like he’d been waiting for you to pull this kind of stunt.

You both just stared at one another; the silence broken only by the crunch of those damn rice crackers he never seemed to stop eating. 

“Going somewhere?” He asked at last around a mouthful. 

Your brow twitched a little as you tried to decide if you were more irritated, amused, or touched by the audacity of this situation. How long had he even been sitting there? 

You weighed the idea of trying to lie to him for only a moment or two before dismissing it entirely. Much like Issho he was a disarmingly adorable goof who was too damn smart to ever really fool. 

“Guess not.” You mumbled with a heavy sigh. 

Seemed you really wouldn’t be getting any work done… At least not until Issho gave the all clear and deemed you healthy enough for desk duty. 

Sengoku was still giving you that knowing look, but this time with a smile. “Want some tea?”

An infectious sort of thing that had you smiling a little too. If nothing else, the company was nice. “Sure.”


End file.
